Providence’s Irony
by Angsty Goten Worshipper
Summary: Real summery inside, me and my five friends go through a portal and end up in the DBZ universe. All goes well until emotions get involved. humor-angst-romance-drama-fantasy-ect... PG-13 Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey all! I decided to write a new story featuring me and my friends Sarah, Billy, Sam, Mike and Conner!!! Yay! And here's Sarah to complain about it!

Sarah: I don't wanna be in one of your angsty stories Lin-chan! I'm not an angst type of person! I like horror!

AGW: =P oh well! -

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me, I have no money! My friends own themselves.

Story Title: Providence's Irony

Chapter Title: The off Topic English Assignment and Through the Portal

Story Summary: The day had started out so normal too, I had gotten detention for Saturday morning, a note home for a parent teacher conference, and the new DBZ graphic novel was arriving at Borders that weekend.It was so exciting at first, being here, a place I never dreamed being actually able to go. But now...I'm worried we're going to be stuck here forever, and it's all my fault.

Quote: Have you gone this far... in another's shadow?

-------------------------------------------------[Lin's POV]

_"Oh dear God, he knows! He knows and I can't deny it! He's learned my secret, my most hidden secret! The thing that had kept me distant from everyone, labeled me a freak. And now he knows, the best and only friend I've ever had, and he knows. Dear God, help me. Help me, please!"_

Sarah looked over at me flatly; I smiled sheepishly before turning my head back to the teacher reading my English assignment to the class. I looked around the room to see the dazed faces of my classmates, 'Idiots' I thought to myself, 'My writing certainly cannot be that hard for their eighth grade minds to comprehend.' I glanced over in the direction of Mike, he had stayed back a grade because he had spent most of last year in the hospital after getting in a car accident. Mike was making faces at Conner, who looked about ready to pee his pants. I glared at them, immature as always.

I glanced out the window and immediately became distracted by two squirrels chasing each other up a tree; I began to think of the one thing that is usually on my mind, and really the only thing that mattered in my dull life, Goten. I began to run my fingers through my short red hair, a sure sign that I was out of it because I hate touching my hair, it's just a really ugly color.

"Miss Idishi, I can't seem to find what this work of fiction has to with life during to **Middle Ages **when it seems to take place in not only an **alternate reality**, but the** future**." Mrs. Samson said placing the paper on my desk and snapping me out of my daze.

"uh, umm..." I said, trying to come up with an excuse. Her crinkled face curled into a sneer.

"Here's something for your report card, _strictly refuses to stay on topic._" Everyone in the class started to snicker except me and Sarah.

"You know, you're a very bitter person, do you think that's why your husband left you Mrs. Samson?" I said without thinking, quickly covering my mouth with my hands after it was too late.

"Linacre Idishi! Go to the principal's office now!" She yelled, pointing out the door and making it seem very final. I quietly stood, trying not to smirk even though I was going to a very horrid place; as a walked past Mike and Conner they gave my a silent applause, I grinned.

"Linacre Idishi! Go to the principal's office now!" I said in a mocking tone as I walked home with my small group of friends, Sarah, Billy, Sam, Mike and Conner. Billy and Sam giggled, their only in sixth grade so we usually have to fill them in on our classroom antics.

"So that's what that screaming was." Sam said straightening her bag over one shoulder, Billy laughed, resting her head on her twin's shoulder, "We could her it in the gym as we were leaving."

"I was only saying a well known fact, she's just over sensitive" I shrugged, slapping Mike's hand away from the pocket in my bag that held the note home, but Conner came from behind, grabbed it and held it up in the air.

"Dear Mrs. Idishi, we are sorry to inform you that you child, Linacre Idishi, has received another detention. If it would not be too difficult for you, we would like to see you for a parent teacher conference Tuesday, June 2nd. If you are unable to attend please contact me at 617-764-8926 or send in a note with Linacre. Sincerely Mrs. Petunia Samson." He read aloud. Everyone started to laugh as I blushed slightly, grabbing the note from his hands.

"It's not my fault Mrs. Samson hates me because I can write better than her! She gave me a detention for sneezing once during a test!" I said, stuffing the note back into its pocket.

"Besides, we'll be rid of her for a week while we're in B.C. with Mr. Becker" Sarah sighed dreamily as she took a soda from her bag and unscrewed the cap. Mr. Becker was our art teacher; he was taking us to the Museum of Fine Arts or something in Canada for the week, he was actually quite attractive for a teacher. I smiled knowingly to the ground before looking up to the clouded sky.

"It's going to rain all weekend," I said grinning, "Oh how I love the rain"

"You and about three other people Linny-chan" Sarah said as we stopped in front of the elementary school as it was letting out, "I have to go get my little brother, be right back" she ran into the mob of fifth graders through kindergarteners as we patiently waited to the side.

A few minutes later Sarah came back with dragging Zach by the collar, "okay, midget secured, now what?" Just then a few drops landed on her nose.

"We remove our shoes and socks and frolic freely in the rain?" I suggested. Conner, Billy and Sam rolled their eyes, Sarah smacked me upside the head playfully, Zach snorted his disgusting ten year old snort and I sighed.

"Sure" Mike said, I glanced up at his face; he's a lot taller than the rest of us because he's older.

"It was a joke Mike"

"I knew that"

"Sure ya did"

Shut up twerp"

I looked up to sigh again, but I noticed something...falling...this way...FAST! I poked Sarah on the shoulder. "What is that?" I asked pointing to what looked like a hoola-hoop falling towards us. Everyone looked up at it, now about twenty feet above our heads.

"It looks like a giant ring..." Conner said in aw as the rest of us stared.

As it came down slower we stepped away a few yards. Up close it looked like a giant gold ring, standing up-right, and where you should be able to see through the center, there was a shining material. It looked like water, and would change colors every few seconds.

"W-what the heck is that thing!?" Mike managed to spit out finally after what seemed like a millennia.

"I don't know..." I mumbled. I watched Sam reach her arm out for it, I tried to push her hand away, but I couldn't seem to move. As soon as she touched its shimmering surface, it went black, then as fast as it had blanked out it seemed to turn all the colors of the rainbow at once. We were pulled inside with such great force my feet were off the ground; inside it looked like a something from a bad dream. Complete darkness except a small light, that seemed to be the thing pulling us the hardest, I say this because all around there were winds that seemed to have the prime intent to tearing us to shreds.

All the sudden I felt very tired, someone grabbed my arm but I didn't have the energy to see who it was. I feel asleep into a dreamless sleep for what seemed like years.

A/n: So that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think, two reviews before I continue. BTW, better title ideas are also welcome Ja ne minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: And here's chapter two of Providence's Irony!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me, I have no money! My friends own themselves.

Story Title: Providence's Irony

Chapter Title: The Other Side and Happy Birthday

Story Summary: The day had started out so normal too, I had gotten detention for Saturday morning, a note home for a parent teacher conference, and the new DBZ graphic novel was arriving at Borders that weekend. It was so exciting at first, being here, a place I never dreamed being actually able to go. But now...I'm worried we're going to be stuck here forever, and it's all my fault.

Quote: Do we take what they offer? Do we step into the light?

------------------------------------------------ [Lin's POV]

When I woke up, I half expected to be in my bed with the radio blaring, my cat clawing and my feet, and all the lights on, to explain my predicament, but I was alone. I tried to roll over but found out about five seconds too late where I was, I landed with a thud and a face full of dirt. "Damn," I mumbled angrily, trying to asses my surroundings, which is very hard to do when lying down face to the grass.

I stood up after a few minutes of watching an ant struggle with a crumb from who knows where and tried to find my friends. "Guys?" I called out in every direction I could think of, I reached into my skirt's pocket for my cell-phone but the batteries were dead. Looking up I sighed, "Just my luck!" I said to a rabbit that was munching on a twig. "And to make it better, I'm in the woods! I hate the woods!"

I covered my eyes with my hands, then noticed something...peculiar about them. I thought for a moment, looked around, then down back at my hands, then to my feet, then to the bright blue sky and screamed, "**WHAT THE FISHCAKES!?!?!?!?!?!?!??? I'M FRIGGIN ANIMATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" My left eye twitched and felt like a million eyes just turned in my direction then finally decided, "This is sick!"

----------------------------------------------------------[third person]

Goten sighed heavily as he opened the door to his house, "Three...two...one"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Friends and family came out of hiding behind chairs and tables. Presents were everywhere and there was a cake on the biggest table.

"Gasp! I surprise party!? For me!?! Oh, I never would have guessed! The big banner outside that said 'Happy Sixteenth Goten!' was no big tip off at all!" Everyone sweatdroped, Marron blushed.

"**WHAT THE FISHCAKES!?!?!?!?!?!?!??? I'M FRIGGIN ANIMATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Goten looked in the direction of the forest and looked over at Trunks, they both nodded and dashed out the door towards the voice.

When they got to a clearing they saw a young teenage girl, no older than Marron, sitting on a fallen log, staring at her hands. She had short red hair the went a little farther than her ears and pale green eyes, she wore a grey long sleeved t-shirt and a blue skirt that reached her ankles(though the front of her outfit was covered in dirt). "Excuse me, are you lost?" Goten placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and turn around so fast she fell on her butt. She quickly stood and looked them both square in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm lost, I can't find my friends, will you please help me?" She said, looking at the ground.

---------------------------- [Lin's POV]

I couldn't believe it, I was animated! I was pinching myself to wake up but I couldn't. Then a tap on the shoulder and an "Excuse me, are you lost?" startled me, I whirled around and saw something I couldn't believe. There, standing right in front of me, were the greatest guys of all time, it shocked me so much I forgot to keep my balance and fell onto my butt. 'Holy...holy....This isn't real!' I told myself, 'Goten and Trunks are** not **standing there; you are not in the middle of the woods, and even if you were they wouldn't know who you are. Stay calm, don't panic, and play along.'

I stood up quickly and straightened my skirt 'damn school uniform' I looked them both straight in the eye, so not to wander off to the fact that Goten was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, showing off his well, muscles. "Yeah, I'm lost, I can't find my friends, will you please help me?" I said softly, looking at my shoes by the time I finished the sentence. I realized this and looked back up to see Goten looking back at Trunks and shrugging. Trunks looked at me questionably.

"How'd you get separated?" Trunks asked, I thought for a moment I wasn't quiet sure myself.

"I went ahead of them, I guess they must have taken a different path than the one I did" I said shrugging. 'I didn't know I was such I good liar' I looked at a sting hanging off my sleeve "hey! Where're my bag and jacket?!" I though out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing" I smiled and started to walk in a direction that felt to me, the most promising of them all, 'I can't believe this! I'm in the DBZ universe or whatever, Goten's standing right behind me, and somehow I'm being calm! But if this was a dream, wouldn't he be cuddling me by now? Then this is real, but what happened to my bag and my jacket? And where are everybody else?!' I became absorbed in my thoughts as a walked on in the woods how I knew which way to go was a mystery to me.

------------------------------ [third person]

Mike woke slowly to find himself clutching a large piece of blue fabric, which he soon realized was the girls' school jacket, a few feet away he saw a black book-bag. He stood up and opened the bag; on the inside of the top flap was scribbled 'property of Linny Idishi'.

He stared at the writing for a long time, trying to figure out why everything looked so strange about it, then he realized that everything seemed to be animated he said a light curse and pinched himself, seeing as it didn't work he shrugged it off. When you've hung out with Linacre Maline Idishi as long as he had, and knew her family, nothing can surprise you anymore.

Looking around, he saw the others, Sarah, Billy, Sam, Zach and Conner, but he noticed that Lin was gone, he started to look around the area he had found himself, but she was no where to be found. He stuff her jacket into the bag, pulled the strap over his head and made his way down a narrow path, in the exact opposite direction of where Lin was.

-------A/n: And there's the end of chapter two, I hope it was okay, it doesn't feel as good as the last one, it's shorter too sigh oh well. Please review and tell me what you think! BTW, yes the school does issue uniforms, so everyone's wearing the same thing except Zach, boys: gray shirt and blue pants (blue jacket optional) girls: gray long-sleeved shirt and a long blue skirt (jacket optional). Please review and I'll get the next chappie out ASAP!

Ja ne minna-chan!

Linny-chan aka AGW


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yay! I'm not dead as far as I know! Sorry it took longer than I expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, so don't sue me, I have no money! My friends own themselves.

Story Title: Providence's Irony

Chapter Title: The Reunion and Toast is Good

Story Summary: The day had started out so normal too, I had gotten detention for Saturday morning, a note home for a parent teacher conference, and the new DBZ graphic novel was arriving at Borders that weekend. It was so exciting at first, being here, a place I never dreamed being actually able to go. But now...I'm worried we're going to be stuck here forever, and it's all my fault.

Quote: In a world of heartbreak, idiots, lies, profanity, and tragedy...why do people tell me to have a nice day?

----------------------------------------------------Lin's POV

I sighed, bored. It began to rain and I shivered wondering if my friends were okay, what happened. I could her Trunks and Goten whispering behind my back, something about a party. This made me feel bad, I didn't want Goten-sama to miss a party because of me, I looked up and let the rain wash my face. It felt so nice I forgot everything for a moment, bad idea.

I went sailing through the air and landed on my face into the muddy earth. I stumbled up at glared around, I could hear stifled laughter but not just Goten and Trunks'. Then I saw them, Zach first, next Sarah and Billy, Conner and Sam-but no Mike. I rubbed the dirt off my face and glared at them with the meanest little glare I could muster, being animated it must have been really good because it scared the crap out of them. At least I thought it did until I noticed them staring behind me. Whizzing around I hit something hard and found myself on the ground **again!** I looked up and saw Goten with a huge sweatdrop.

"How's the view down there?" Sarah said, making her voice sound distant. I made a face and let Goten help me up. It was now that I realized that we had no way to get home and were about to lose our only hope of survival. Crapity crapity crap. Can't find Mike, Goten and Trunks are gonna abandon us in the woods thinking we know the way out, stuck in anime, no way home, did anyone know if we were gone yet? What to do, this was my fault, it had me written all over it, but I didn't know how I'd done it either. Crap.

I had to think, I had to figure out how to get to stay with the Z fighters even if it killed me. Think ,think, think!

CLUNK

"Ow." I looked up and saw no one, I gazed back down the path we had come from and saw everyone heading down that way.

"Lin-chan! Weren't you listening? Goten invited us to his party! C'mon!" Conner called. I blinked and ran to catch up, 'Good Plan' I thought to myself, 'marvelous idea, glad I came up with it.'

-----

When we arrived I thought someone was going to have a heart-attack, my friends roughly understood the situation. They knew that with me it was best just not to ask, which is good, I think they all learned that with the moldy bread incident of '97, but that's another story for another time. Anyway when seemingly the entire party stared at us I did the first thing I always did in that situation-hid behind the nearest person. Though it just so happened that that person was Goten, and he was just tall enough that it looked kind of…wrong…

Goten and Trunks began to introduce us, but didn't know any of our names (I had forgotten to mention names). So Goten turned and asked me what my name was, I walked out from behind him and began to speak, well, something like speaking. It was more like senseless babble. I've never been good with strangers-especially ones were I knew them and they had no idea who I was-and I doubt I ever will be; but what happened next must have been the highlight of the party, because I just flat-up passed out.

----

Toast. I'll always remember the first scent after fainting, it was toast. I don't know why but I always remember the strangest things about something. I stood up without realizing I was lying down, and found myself in boy clothes. Old worn blue jeans that were three sizes to big, and a ratty old T-shirt I think was once blue but now it looked white with pale blue spots.

The room was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time; I didn't really pay attention to it because something else was much more interesting. That thing was a noise, voices from outside the room, probably down the hall. I waked towards the voices, some were my friends'. I wound up in a kitchen-not just any kitchen mind you, but the kitchen of the Son residence. I guessed the time of day because Sarah was helping Chichi cook breakfast; Sarah was a pretty good cook and was also very fast.

"Well look who's conscious!" Billy said while Sam giggled into her piece of toast. There were piles of food and mountains of cereal boxes, just like it had said there would be in fanfics-but this was real As real could be. I blinked, all my friends were either sitting at the table or helping to set up for breakfast.

"You're good at fainting, you should try out for a soap opera or something." Zach said as I gave him a 'look'. Then I glanced at Sarah and signaled in our little secret best friend language 'what happened?' and all she said was 'later'. It was confusing but before I could ask anything Chichi turned around, pulled me a seat between two empty chairs and gave me a plate with way too much food then I could ever need-twelve pieces of toast, seventeen pancakes, twenty-five stripes of bacon, six rice balls, a bowl of rice, and more. I blinked and looked up at her.

"You better eat now before the boys get back, or there will be nothing left." She smiled and returned to cooking. I was left blinking and gazed at the food before taking a piece of toast. It was good-really good, like my tongue had died and gone to heaven but then they realized it wasn't it's time and sent it to Toast Land.

I heard a door open and three men walked in, I slumped in my chair and wanted to melt. Sarah and Chichi finished cooking and took their seats, Sarah sat next to me, Chichi sat and Goku went next to her. Goten was next to me and Goku introduced me to his family; this was too much like a fanfic for my brain to handle. I looked around the table, I wonder where Mike is.

"Your clothes are in the wash; your friends said you would be more comfortable in boy clothes, so I gave you one of Goten's old outfits." Chichi said, I stared as the saiya-jins ate as if they had been starving for one hundred years on a deserted island. Goten looked up and waved, I blinked and he was back to stuffing food into his mouth. So I was wearing Goten's clothes because of my friends' idea of a sick joke, Yay. So how were we gonna get back home? And how did they explain everything? I needed answers but first I needed more toast.

I love Toast.

----------------------------

A/n: mmmmmm……..toast………….blink okay, this took longer to write than I wanted but too bad for you! P It's shorter than I wanted too! Oh well, too bad so sad. If you're looking for humor go read the flames on my YYH poem "I Hate You" some are actually pretty dumb. Flamers are stupid chat speaking morons! XD Anyway, R&R I'll try to update ASAP, so within the next six months.


End file.
